1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to booting systems, methods, and media for initializing peripherals, and more particularly, to a booting system, method, and media for initializing peripherals coupled to a computer system before the computer system calls an operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a computer system running a predetermined operating system (OS) is turned on, a diagnostic testing sequence is performed to determine if various peripherals coupled to the computer are properly working before calling an operating system (OS). This is commonly referred as a Power-On Self-Test (POST) operation.
For example, if a personal computer (PC) is powered on, a basic input/output system (BIOS) will perform the POST operation to check a keyboard, random access memories (RAMs), disk drives, peripheral devices and other hardware components to ensure that the PC is properly functioning. The BIOS is a kind of program stored in a read only memory (ROM) mounted on a main-board of a PC and performs an initial boot-up stage before an OS, e.g., windows 9x, windows me, windows 2000 and windows XP, is loaded. During the POST operation, when essential hardware components are detected and found to be operating properly, the PC begins to boot by calling its OS. On the other hand, when essential hardware components are not detected or found to be operating improperly, the BIOS issues an error message in the form of, for example, a visual text on a display screen or a series of audible beeps. Since the checking of the hardware is an absolutely essential step for the PC to function, any error found in the POST will usually be fatal, causing the boot process to halt. As described above, the BIOS operation is quite an important process for the initialization of a PC. However, as computer systems become more complicated and bulky, it is necessary to upgrade the BIOS to reflect complicated and diverse system characteristics. As the BIOS is upgraded, ROM storing the BIOS becomes larger. In addition, since the POST based on the BIOS is performed in sequential steps, loading of the system OS may be delayed. Further, a program for executing the POST takes up additional hardware resources in the PC. Also, in the case of the “Windows” operating system, since it has its own sequence to initialize and set drivers of hardware components coupled to the PC without using codes programmed in the BIOS, the POST performed by the BIOS is inefficient and potentially redundant. Accordingly, a POST mechanism enabling a computer system to boot efficiently and quickly is required.